Harry Potter and the Inevitable Zombie Apocalypse
by moonpringles
Summary: When the world is overrun by the undead, it's up to Harry and the gang to save the day aided by some very special friends. Behold a time traveling adventure in which fandoms collide and some very unusual romance is kindled
1. The Reanimation of Dean Thomas

It was a pleasant day at Hogwarts, the day that the zombies came. The sun was shining and the hippogriffs were frolicking as Dean Thomas took his final breaths in the Hospital Wing, fevered brow burning and eyes glassy with pain. The bed in which his body lay was surrounded by solemn faces wracked with sorrow and bewilderment as to how someone who had been spouting a mild head ache and temperature a matter of hours ago could deteriorate into a shaking mess of sweat and death. A doleful Madam Pomfrey lent forward to confirm what they all dreaded, in the process brushing the sleeve of Dean's robe and revealing a large bite mark burning crimson against the dark sheen of his skin. This the point when Dean opened his eyes and lunged.

If Dean had been alive, at least in the true sense of the word, he could have described the strange incident that he had met this morning. Dean, being a sixth year, had taken advantage of his free period to sneak out of Hogwarts through a secret passage and visit a place simply known as 'The Cottage'. The Cottage was a small, secret set up in which some of the more tech-savvy students had managed to place a working television, computer and PlayStation, and was frequented by many of the students raised by Muggles who missed the comforts of Facebook, television and video games, as well as some of the... less savoury pursuits of the internet. Dean had recently cajoled his younger brother into mailing him a copy of the new Grand Theft Auto V and had been so absorbed in the world of cars and girls with not very much clothing on that he didn't notice the rustling of the leaves outside of The Cottage. He didn't hear the strange noise of a figure staggering across wooden floor boards, and indeed he didn't notice that he wasn't in fact alone until he breathed in the wretched odour of death. Dean had spun around, his controller clattering on the floor. Directly behind him, its savage face contorted with lust for his flesh, was something that had once been a man, though what it was now Dean wasn't sure. The humanoid's skin was grey, decorated with scarlet lashes of blood and its eyes were yellow and vicious, gleaming with hunger. Moans and growls escaped its mouth, along with drips of blood. It raised its arms, and brought Dean into its clasp. Dean writhed, screaming as the thing took a huge bite out of his arm. With a sharp jab with his elbow, the creature faltered, its grasp weakened slightly, allowing Dean to spin free. He ran faster than ever before, his bitten arm throbbing and the soundtrack of Grand Theft Auto V growing fainter and fainter.


	2. Hogwarts School of the Undead

**Some reviews would be lovely!**

Rumours were flying around as rapidly as the flu at Hogwarts that afternoon. The Gryffindor common room was filled with whispering groups of students, all debating what exactly was happening. 'I heard that Dean went mad and tried to eat everyone, that's why we haven't seen anyone who was with him in the hospital wing', said Pavati Patil excitedly to Lavender Brown.  
'No, he's got a strain of this new virus and they've quarantined the hospital wing to stop it spreading', Neville countered.  
'It's nothing to do with Dean. A dragon escaped and burnt up the hospital wing!' a second year explained. Ron, who couldn't stand second years, shot him a particularly poisonous glare from his favourite arm chair near the fire.  
'I bet it's Harry bloody Potter again', someone murmured.  
'Merlin's beard, look out the window!'  
Everyone crowded around the window, straining for the best view.  
'Bloody hell, what's happening?'  
From the grounds below came the faint sound of screams. It seemed that there was some sort of fight going on, with figures that appeared to be students forcing each other to the ground and then.. feasting on them? The Gryffindor students watched as someone grabbed onto a girl and took a bite out of her neck. She fell to the ground, screaming. Those who were attacking seemed…inhuman. They staggered desperately after their prey, but were slow and clumsy. Some were blasted to the ground by a spell, only to totter up and continue as if nothing had happened.  
'Blimey', Ron muttered.  
At that moment, Hermione rushed into the common room, clutching a newspaper. She was immediately swamped by desperate people looking for news, information, anything. 'The corridors are overrun with these… creatures. It's people we know. I saw Seamus and Dean, as one of them.' She paused for breath.  
'Is it curable?' Harry burst out.  
'I don't know,' said Hermione reluctant even now to admit that there was something she didn't know. 'But it's not just Hogwarts. Look!' and with that, she unfolded the paper she was carrying, revealing a copy of The Sun. Its huge, bold heading declared 'The Zombie Virus that They Didn't Want You to Know About'. Below it was a picture of a yellow eyed, pallid, rabid human, its stomach ripped open and intestines hanging out. Everyone in the room stared, eyes wide with shock. This was really happening.  
Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice boomed through the common room, as if through a loudspeaker. 'Hogwarts is under attack by the undead. I do not wish to alarm you, but this is a very grave situation, perhaps the greatest peril we have ever faced. Please return to your common rooms. Do not attempt to attack or contact any of these creatures, even if they once were your friends or relatives. Any student who has been bitten, please report to the Great Hall. I stress this point most firmly. Please do not attempt to conceal any bites but for your own safety and that of others move to the great hall. Broomsticks are a safe method of travel. Thank you'.  
For a few moments after Dumbedore finished his address, the room was silent, the atmosphere heavy with dread and fear. Then, everyone began to talk at once, some of the girls crying.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down in their usual spot. 'What's this mean, Hermione?' Ron asked. 'Is this the apocalypse?'  
'I really don't know. I really don't. Hermione's face was ashen and her hand was shaking.  
'Bloody hell! Can't Dumbledore just wave his wand and get rid of them all?'  
'Dumbledore can't fix everything, and… you can't kill these zombies. Not with magic. Look as this'.  
She flipped to page three of The Sun and began to read out loud.  
'"The Zombie Survival Guide. The only way to kill the zombies is to target their heads with a gun or sharp or heavy object. They are slow, but can be extremely dangerous. If a person is bitten, they will turn after a brief illness. Don't attempt to heal anyone and be prepared. Always stay on alert and don't venture outside." Well, that has to be the first useful article ever published by The Sun.' She laughed bitterly. 'And I dare say it'll be the last'.  
Ron snatched the newspaper. 'Blimey, Manchester and Edinburgh have been overrun and London's getting there too. It's all over the world, there's been reports from France, Germany, Russia, the U.S, and there's been no contact with Australia since Tuesday. Bloody hell, the world's ending!'  
Suddenly, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing a very flustered McGonagall, her hair falling out of its usual perfect bun. The portrait closed swiftly, but not before the remaining students saw a glimpse of the zombies, mad eyes bulging as they strained to reach them. 'Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger', she panted. 'Please accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office. There is someone very important who wishes to see you.'


End file.
